


Eternally Bound Together

by Superheroes101



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Harley Keener & Peter Parker Friendship, Multi, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates first words written on skin, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark is Good With Kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superheroes101/pseuds/Superheroes101
Summary: This was a mistake, Tony could already tell. Peter Parker should never have met Harley Keener they were water meets francium, should never be combined for everyone’s safety … mainly Tony’s sanity. It became worse when Barton Kids, Harley’s sister Sawyer, Shuri, Cassie Lang and his daughter joined the fray.Soulmates tie people together, just happened the Avengers and family are all connected in some way.





	1. Before the Snap

“Sandwich me,” the seventeen year old spoke out, his fingers delicately working on the circuitry of his latest robot.   
Sawyer rolled her eyes at her older brother, but held up the peanut butter and jelly sandwich anyway with one hand as she scrolled through the coding with the other. “Do you think mom will be home before bed?”  
“No. Why?”   
“Just I wanted … you know girl talk.”  
“Girl talk?” Harley inquired.   
“Yeah.”  
“I’m sure you can ask her tomorrow before school.”  
“You think I could stay up, ask her tonight.”  
“You need girl stuff or something?”  
“What do you mean?”  
The brunette looked up at his newly turned twelve-year-old baby sister at that, quirking his eyebrow as he said, “really? They haven’t …”  
“No! No not that!” blushing a deep red.   
“Then what is it?”  
“I wanted … you know to ask if I could … you know.”  
After a minute of silence, “Spit it out Soy.”  
“Well Tommy…”  
Cutting the blonde off, “No. No Tommy.”  
“But …”  
“He one of your soul mates?”  
“Well no.”  
“Then no. My baby sister ain’t dating then,” shivering in horror at the idea.   
“Its not … I’m not…”   
“No just no, Sawyer. I’m in charge when mom isn’t home, and anyway …”  
“I’m twelve now and Susie…”  
“For less than a month and I don’t care about what Susie does as long as you don’t hang out with her,” Susie was fourteen and had been flirting with him ever since she moved next door to them over a year ago, which completely crept him out. Their mom hated Susie especially since she came over and peer pressured Sawyer into wearing their mom’s makeup and dressing up in a tube top so that they could go to a middle school party.   
“Fine. … Whatever,” her voice annoyed and dismissive.   
“What ever got into that genius brain of yours just now …”  
“Nothing got into it.”  
“Okay. Sandwich me.” 

*************

“Harley!” Sawyer screamed out her eyes fixated onto the screen as the news reporter continued talking about the alien ship that landed in New York before talking about Tony Stark missing as well.  
“What!” he yelled back from his room.   
“Come here!”  
“Okay geesh,” stomping into the room ten seconds later, murmuring “shit,” after seeing what’s on the TV. 

Sawyer snuggled into him once he finally sat down, “Do you think … he’s going to be okay, right?”  
“Yeah, he’s fine, he’s Iron Man and besides we’re connected I would know.”  
“Good.”  
Harley sighed, pulling his cell out of his pocket before scrolling down message Pepper. 

*************

“You know your getting heavy,” smirking when he heard the blondes offended huff as he gave her a piggyback ride back home from where the bus dropped them off at the start of the long driveway.   
“Rude.”  
“Maybe next time don’t sprain your ankle, and then you could walk all by yourself.”  
“I didn’t do it on purpose.”  
“Yeah well when we get inside, I’ll see if we have anything you can use as crutches or some shit.”  
“Thanks,” letting her chin rest on the top of his head.   
“Yeah, yeah what are big brot—“ his body crumbling to dust as Sawyer screamed out in horror and shock as she was dropped to the ground dust covering her clothes.


	2. Headspaces

Pepper moved the scattered papers that were littering the coffee table around, “do you want a drink? Water, soda, milk?”  
“No thank you.” Sawyer replied, her hands clutching at her brother’s potato gun, his most prized procession, as she sat on the leather couch in the Avenger’s Compound.   
“Everyone,” leaving the _left unsnapped_ out, “is in the kitchen, do you want to go in there eat something maybe?” Pepper had relocated to the compound with the remaining Avengers once they had returned from Wakanda.  
“No thanks,” Sawyer responded again, pulling her leg that didn’t have the sprain to her chest.   
“You want to talk?”  
Blue eyes teared up at that shaking her head into her knee, Harley was gone. Her mom was dead; an empty truck had hit her when the driver disappeared, she had been walking across the street to go to work at the diner.   
Pepper’s own eyes started to water at the last few days events, squeezing in next to the twelve year old on the chair, before pulling her onto her lap.  
Sawyer shifted so that her face went to the crook of Pepper’s neck, tears cascading down her face onto the t-shirt the strawberry blonde was wearing, she could feel Pepper’s tears falling onto her blonde waves. 

Happy came in four hours later, having gone to the Parker’s apartment to make sure they hadn’t been loitered and to lock it up with Stark grade security until everyone could figure out what happed now that Peter was in space alive, dead, or snapped unknown with Tony, while May had been snapped away.   
“Pep? You okay?” seeing Sawyer completely asleep, he whispered the inquiry.   
“You think you can carry her to the spare bedroom?”  
The burly man nodded before lifting the tween up off of Pepper’s lap. 

Coming back ten minutes later, to find Pepper once again crying in the chair this time she was snuggled into one of Tony’s old hoodies; holding out a decaf coffee for the woman to take, Happy took the seat opposite of her his own cup of coffee in his grasps.   
“What are we going to do?” Pepper practically whispered.   
“I don’t know, whatever we can do I guess. Team’s trying to find people that maybe can help.”  
“We need to do a press release, well the Avenger’s need to.”  
Happy nodded taking a sip of his coffee after saying, “I’ll let them know.”  
“I need to do something,” staring at the multitude of papers, despite her soul mate being a technical genius there was something to say about paper that she liked when she needed to get something down, anything down at this point.   
“You have Sawyer now, she’ll need to lean on someone and you, me, and Rhodes are all she has left. But she knows you best.”  
“That’s an overstatement.”  
“Maybe, maybe not, but the first thing you had me due once everyone got situated here was to get her,” Happy reminded.   
“Tony would want her safe, with Harley is gone, and her mom’s dead now. He would of done the same.”  
“We’ll find him. That man would never leave you.”  
“Yeah,” letting her empty hand fall to her stomach, “Tony was hoping to start trying.”  
“Really?”  
“I think its because of the boys and Sawyer, I think he’s finally ready to loose that insecurity of being just like Howard.”  
“You’d make a good mom too.”  
Silence reigned for a minute before Pepper stood, “I’m going to go lay down. Goodnight Hap.”  
“Goodnight Pepper,” standing as well, watching as the CEO headed in the direction of her room, before headed back out to where the team was. 

*************

Natasha had been the first to crack surprisingly or unsurprisingly into tears, she lost her two known soul mates to the snap, Clint her best friend who was basically brother wasn’t picking up his phone so his fate and his family’s fate were unknown, they _she_ had lost to Thanos meaning that half the universe was gone in a blink of an eye and it was their _her_ fault, at least it felt like it, they were supposed to be the Avengers. 

Thor was eating his feelings out with every carb and junk food the compound could offer, he lost his brother again this time for real, half his people were gone and they had already been cut down due to Hela and then Thanos killing them on the ship prior to the snap, he still didn’t know their fate yet, they had taken off in an emergency ship. The only thing that kept running through his head besides that was the words _You should of gone for the head_ , if he had done that none of this would of happened. 

Steve was bone tired, Tony was missing, Bucky was gone, Sam was gone, Wanda was gone, Vision was dead, T’Challa was gone, Shuri was gone, Clint was missing, Fury was missing, Hill was missing, so many more millions, trillions were gone _snapped away_ or had died due to the aftermaths of the snap. 

Bruce busied himself in calculations anything to get his mind off the fact that the universe was in shambles, riots were happening, those left were left in peril of having lost someone or everyone they loved. He lost twice once as Hulk the other as himself, the bronze and the brains, either way everything was gone. 

Rhodes was fielding calls from the remaining governments and militaries as the liaison of the Avengers, the remaining official Avenger since Tony was missing and Vision was dead. He had tried calling his soul mate in the brief moments of breaks, but she was either busy with the same thing he was or she was one of the snapped or dead. He didn’t know what he would do if it was the latter two. 

*************

Sawyer crutches slowly into the living room, apprehensive of what she would find there. Despite knowing Tony since she was six, she had never met the Avenger’s, Tony always came out to Rose Hill stating that it was a vacation from the hustle and bustle of the city and liked the calmness the small town had. Considering he never left the Keener property it was pretty quiet with only her and Harley, their mom was always having to work to make sure they were both fed, housed, and clothed, despite the fact that she had overheard him once say he would be willing to help with that, her mom had just said he did enough outfitting Harley and her with the engineering dreamland that was their garage.  
Shuffling back when she saw a man in a sweater working on code using a hologram projector, squealing when the crutches Happy got her didn’t catch her in time and she fell backwards hitting the floor hard on her butt.   
Bruce turned at that, squinting slightly at seeing a kid in the compound, before putting two and two together and remembering that Happy told them last night that he went and picked up someone to stay with Pepper, he just didn’t expect it to be a kid. “You okay?” moving to help the blonde up.   
“Yeah, just didn’t expect … I mean I was looking for the kitchen,” grasping the proffered hand, “thanks.”  
“You’re welcome. Bruce Banner.”  
“Sawyer. So um where’s the kitchen?”  
“Through that door,” Bruce answers, pointing towards the door.  
“Thanks,” leaving the room as quickly as she could, Pepper had said everyone had left to do something.

Making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches had her crying onto the counter, but she makes three, one for her and the other two for Happy and Pepper.   
Pepper comes rushing into the small private living room area soon after Sawyer gets back, her hairs up in a tight bun and make up is covering up the dark circles and red rimmed eyes, “Sawyer, I have to head into the office, apparently the remaining Board of Directors are all massive assholes because they’re worried about stocks and release dates right now. Happy is taking me. You okay here, I’m so sorry I have to go, but as CEO I have too.”  
“I’m fine Pepper,” trying to give her best smile, that comes out more as a grimace, holding out the plate, “I made you and Happy, sandwiches.”  
“Thank you,” grabbing the plate, “we’ll be back later, I don’t know how good service is going to be, but we will be back tonight, I promise.”   
“Okay,” plopping herself down on the couch.   
Pepper squats down, “you really going to be okay?”  
“I’m fine, Pepper,” she isn’t but she knew this was the last thing Pepper had on her mind, but SI was Tony and Pepper’s baby and anything that connected Pepper to Tony at the moment kept the strawberry blonde sane.   
“The team should be back at some point and I’m sure Tony,” Pepper’s voice cracking at that, “has something here that can keep your mind busy.”  
“You okay?” tilting her head slightly to the side.   
Pepper straightened her shoulders, trying to be the tough one, “not yet, but after I rip these Board of Directors a new one I’ll feel better.”  
“Let me know if they cry.” Tony always sent Harley pictures when he made someone cry when they were an asshole to him.   
“I will,” standing back up. 

*************

Bruce sighed it was two weeks into the post-snap world, Natasha and Steve had found Fury’s pager, but they were still no closer to knowing who was being paged or why Fury took his last moments on earth to page someone other than his soul mate. He was working on configuring Avenger satellites to check for any new threats coming from space and the incoming tally of people of people snapped away by Thanos. It was a growing list as officials kept updating numbers, it was horrifying when they reached the first billion, but it kept growing and the list of dead from accidents that happened after the snap did too, and they were thankful that that list was smaller, they were hoping they could reverse the snap, do something, but they didn’t know how to resurrect the dead, maybe they would all come back. 

*************

Once Tony made it out of med bay, he immediately took Pepper and Sawyer away, he couldn’t stand the idea of being at the Compound, there was nothing left for him here, he couldn’t help, he could barely stand, but the atmosphere was too much. He lost two sons, one in his arms and one trillions of miles away from him. The stones were gone and there was no way for them to come back.   
Sawyer never met the Avengers, in the seven weeks she stayed at the compound with them, a week of it they were going for the stones in outer space, but before and after she avoided them, and except for that day with Bruce Banner, she had. Harley had always wanted to meet them, meeting them without her big brother felt wrong, felt final.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think? PLEASE Comment. I love reading what you guys think.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you guys think? Please Comment.
> 
> Thank you for reading. If you have any questions, please let me know in the comments below.


End file.
